


Spiders? On my dick???

by LittleMissFurfect



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, F/M, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, POV Male Character, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissFurfect/pseuds/LittleMissFurfect
Summary: You wake up after a night out on the town with little to no memory of said night.Waking up next to a cute spider-lady (Muffet) just confuses you even more.It is now up to the spider to help you remember what whent down last night, by showing you what you guys were doing.Spoiler, that leads to sex of course.
Relationships: Muffet (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Spiders? On my dick???

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend of mine who has a huge crush on Muffet... enjoy ;3c

You open your eyes. The sunlight peaks through the blinds, illuminating the room just enough for you to see the sleeping form lying next to you on the bed.   
Your mind is racing, you live alone and you don’t remember bringing anyone home with you. Now that you think about it, you realize that you barely remember anything from the night before.  
A bit worried, you roll over to look at whoever is under the covers right beside you.   
Their back is turned to you and they appear to still be peacefully asleep. Cautious, you sit up in bed and lean over whoever it is sleeping next to you, trying to get a look at their face.  
You are puzzled as the person appears to have an oddly grayish skin tone.  
Intrigued, you brush their shiny jet-black hair away from their face. You are shocked to find that this person has more than the average amount of eyes… five of them to be specific!  
You recoil in surprise, letting out a loud gasp as you cover your mouth with your hand.

Your mind is racing and you are starting to feel really nervous. Who and what exactly is this creature lying right beside you? Just what happened the night before?… What if it’s dangerous?  
Being way too busy silently panicking, you don’t notice that the creature next to you slowly starts to wake up.  
You are suddenly brought back to reality, as you finally detect the movement beside you. The thing is now sitting up, curiously looking at you with it’s black sparkly eyes wide open.  
You stare at the creature, your mouth hanging wide open. The covers are no longer covering the creature’s upper body, giving you a closer look at what exactly they look like.  
You are horrified to discover that this thing apparently has at least three sets of long slender arms, giving it a weird bug-like appearance. Being kind of squeamish when it comes to the subject of insects, you’re not quite sure how to feel about this.  
Your eyes continue to wander, as you inspect this strange being. Your attention is automatically drawn to it’s chest, where you are met by the sight of a pair of what’s undoubtedly a pair of breasts. They are on the smaller side, but very well shaped. The nipples are a slightly darker shade of gray than the overall skin tone of the creature.

You are startled, as the being emits a noise somewhat resembling a chuckle. “Ahuhuhu, my eyes are up here, silly” the creature spoke in a cutesy female voice as it pointed with one of its many hands towards its face.  
Your eyes dart up to meet its intense five-eyed gaze, and you finally get a good look at it’s perplexing features.  
It’s… her roundish face is framed by a cute shoulder length bob haircut, shiny and black. The five large eyes resembling deep dark and mysterious pools of water draw you in, and you find it hard to look away.

“Why so quiet all of a sudden?” the strange girl asks curiously, tilting her head to the side. “You were way more talkative last night, dearie”  
“Uhh uhm I…” you stammer nervously in confusion.  
The girl’s thin lips parts in an oddly cute smile, revealing a set of small fangs. “Don’t say you didn’t enjoy yourself last night” she says with a chuckle.   
“I-I’m not sure… i don’t remember” you stammer “What exactly happened?”  
Upon hearing this, a sly grin spread across the spider-lady’s face, showing off her cute little fangs.  
“Oh? Well if that’s the case, allow me to show you… maybe that will help” she says and winks playfully at you with one of her many eyes.  
Slowly realizing what she’s hinting at, you just nod your head and let her remover the covers, exposing your naked body.  
Slowly, she places a couple of her hands onto your chest and gently starts rubbing and massaging your soft body. You close your eyes and let out a small sigh, her hands on your body actually feels quite nice.  
You feel her gently pinching your nipples, while a second pair of hands still gently ceres your torso.

“How does this feel, dearie?” you hear her ask in a sweet innocent voice.  
“Mmh, i-it’s pretty nice… don’t stop”  
“Ahuhu don’t worry, i don’t plan to”  
You feel her body moving closer to yours and you briefly open your eyes in time to see her crawling on top of you. She then leans down close to your face and plants a sweet little kiss on the tip of your nose, before moving down to kiss and suck on your exposed neck.

Your eyes widen, not sure how you feel about having those fangs that close to your throat… don’t spiders sometimes eat their partner after mating???  
“Eeh, please d-don’t bite…” You whimper, still not moving an inch.  
“Mmh, relax dear, i won't” she mutters in between kisses. “I just want to make you feel good, that’s all”  
“Ah, o-okay… please continue then” you stammer, arousal clouding your judgement as your blood starts rushing to your now half erect penis.

You open your eyes and let out a surprised gasp as you suddenly feel one of her hands gently wrapping around your hardening member.  
A pleasured whimper escapes you as she ever so gently starts stroking you, slowly moving her hand up and down your shaft.  
A faint voice in the back of your head keeps trying to tell you how weird and possibly dangerous the whole situation is, but the pleasant sensation of the spider-lady’s hand all over your body is too hard to resist.

Really starting to get into the mood, you wrap your arms around her, slowly making their way to her butt. Finally getting there you cup her cheeks and give them a nice squeeze.  
The sensation made her giggle slightly, encouraging you to continue what you’re doing.

The hand on your cock has slowly worked up speed and is now going at a rapid pace, making it harder for you to focus on things other than the throbbing sensation intensifying between your legs.

You feel yourself getting closer to climax, when suddenly… She stops?  
You open your half-lidded eyes and look at the spider with a puzzled expression on your face. “Is something the matter” you ask slightly out of breath, before she puts a finger to your lips, silencing you.  
“Hush darling, just let me do my thing and i promise you, mama will make you feel really good” she whispers close to your ear, before playfully licking it.  
You nod your head sheepishly, agreeing to her terms, before laying back down and letting her continue.  
She then turns her attention to herself as one pair of her hands move up to play with her breasts, while another hand makes it’s way between her legs.   
Once it reaches its destination, the fingers part the vaginal lips slightly and she slowly begins to run her fingers along the slit.  
You quietly watch and enjoy the show while she plays with herself, occasionally slipping a finger or two into her pussy, sloppily fingering herself.  
Damn, that’s actually pretty hot, you think to yourself, no longer giving a crap about what happened last night and how this girl got into your bed in the first place.

Then, another one of her previously non occupied hands finds its way to your still erect penis and slowly starts working it again.   
She lets out a small satisfied sigh, as she rubs herself and ceresses her clitorus. She is noticeably aroused by now, sweat is starting to form on her forehead and her pussy is practically dripping.  
“Mmmh… i can’t wait any longer!” she exclaims slightly out of breath “I need your sweet cock inside me right now, dear”  
You nod your head excitedly “S-sure, please go ahead” you stammer, still not convinced this is actually happening.  
You see her biting her lower lip in anticipation as she starts crawling on top of you, positioning her hips right above your erect member.  
Slowly, she lowers herself onto your excited cock, licking her lips and not breaking eye contact. You feel the tip of your penis enter the warmth of her pussy, and you can’t help but let out a sigh, letting your eyes flutter shut.  
She pauses for a brief second to draw in a shaky breath, before sliding all the way down your length.  
“Mmm, you’re so big, dear” she whispers “I just love the feeling of your fat cock inside my tight little pussy”.   
Well, she’s not wrong; her hole is indeed nice and tight, almost enough to make you cum right on the spot. Her dirty talk is slowly but surely driving you mad with desire, and you wish for nothing more than for her to start moving her hips.  
Getting impatient, you reach around her and grab her by the ass, pulling her hips towards you, urging her to start moving.  
Getting the hint, she begins to move her hips back and forth. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace little by little.  
You give her buttcheeks a nice squeeze before letting go of her ass, to pull her in for a kiss. Her tongue quickly slips into your mouth, establishing dominance. Before you even realize what’s happening, a pair of her hands grabs your wrists and pins them down above your head.  
Surprised, your eyes widen, which only causes her wicked smile to grow wider.  
“Relax now dearie, be a good boy now and let mama Muffet do her thing” she says playfully, before giving your cheek a quick lick.   
Not going to protest, you lay back and let her get her way. You like it when a chick knows exactly what she wants, and you sure as hell aren’t going to deny her just that.   
Besides, you must admit, being dominated by this exotic spider lady really does turn you on.  
Still pinned to the mattress, you look on in ave, as she bounces on your cock, juices dripping from her pretty little pussy. A separate pair of her hands play around with her beautiful breasts, teasing and twisting the nipples.  
You feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge and you find yourself biting your lip in a halfhearted attempt at muffling a string of pleasured moans.  
“H-holy shit… hngh, i’m so fucking close” you whimper as you feel your back arching.  
Panting heavily, she lets go of your wrists while slowing down the thrusting of her hips, before finally coming to a halt.  
“Mhh ah… so soon, darling?... the fun has only just begun.” she grumbles with a pout on her face.  
“W-what... “ you mutter, still a little dazed.  
“Mmm, I was hoping you could satisfy my other hole as well” she whispers sweetly, nibbling a bit on your earlobe.  
Realizing what she means, your eyes widen and a burning blush spreads across your face.  
“Y-you want it in the butt?” you stammer, taken slightly aback by her request. You have never actually managed to convince a girl to do anal before, and you feel yourself getting excited.

“Auhuhuhu, that’s exactly what i want dear!” she says with a chuckle, lust visible in her dark spider eyes.   
She leans close to your face, looking you straight in the eyes as she continues:  
“I want you to take me fom behind and fuck my ass deep and hard with that meaty cock of yours!” she coos in a sweet, almost innocent tone of voice. “You think you can do that for me, my dear?”  
Holy shit! This sounds almost too good to be true. Her words alone are enough to drive you crazy with lust. “Y-yes… a-anything you want”.  
“Mmh, good boy” she says, placing a soft kiss on your forehead, before getting up to switch position.

The sight of her lying face-down on the bed with her ass in the air really gets your blood pumping. A pair of her arms reach behind her, spreading her cheeks for you, exposing her pink little butthole.   
“Mmh, come on darling, play with my hole… prepare me for that thick cock of yours”  
“Oh… r-right!” you stammer, snapping back into action.

Positioning yourself behind her, you let your index and middle finger slip into her soaking wet pussy, before pulling them back out and turning your attention to her other hole.  
Using her own fluid as a lubricant, you carefully begin inserting your index finger into her ass.  
It goes in smoothly, so you decide to just go with it and add another finger straight away. A quiet whimper can be heard,and a pair of the spider lady’s hands grabs a hold of the sheets beneath her.

Encouraged by the pleasured noises spilling from her mouth, you start moving your fingers, spreading and curling them inside her.   
The soft moans only intensify as you add yet another finger, as her tight hole loosen up a bit.   
“Mmh oh… that’s quite enough dear” she gasps, slightly out of breath.  
“I want you to… Ah! I need you to fuck me” she almost begs, struggling to keep her posture. “I want your cock inside my naughty little hole!”

Horny as hell and more than willing to please, you carefully position yourself at her rear end. Firmly, you grab a hold of her hips with one hand, while the other guides your erect penis to her entrance, the tip teasingly pressing against it.   
“You ready?” you ask, cock leaking precum in anticipation.  
“Yes! Yes, just get going already” she blurts out impatiently.  
“Right, here i go”

Closing your eyes and biting your lip, you let the head slip inside. Not hearing any protest, you slowly keep pressing forward, until your cock is fully buried in her ass.  
The sensation is amazing and unlike anything you have ever experienced before. She feels so tight around your shaft, yet soft and warm at the same time.

“Oh fuck, your hole is so tight… like damn” you exclaim, before slowly pulling out, till only the head is left inside. You then draw in a deep breath, readying yourself before you eagerly thrust back in.  
“Umpf hah… yeah just like that” she growled through gritted teeth “Give it to me rough, darling!”

That’s exactly what you wanted to hear. You tighten you grip on her hips, fingernails digging into her lovely grayish-purple skin, as you start pounding away.  
In the heat of the moment you lift up a hand, bringing it down on her asscheek, leaving behind a red handprint. The action causes the spider girl to gasp in surprise, yet she doesn't seem bothered by it however.  
You lift your hand a second time, slapping her ass once again, this time being rewarded with a small whimper.  
The sound of her moaning and crying out from both pleasure and pain only encourages you to go faster, allowing a groan of your own to escape your lips.

You find it hard to contain yourself as you feel your orgasm approaching.   
With hips bucking and swaying consistently you grip both of her asscheeks hard, your length easily gliding in and out of her passage like a knife through butter. Leaning over her back, your hands and arms tracing up her sides, over her two lower sets of shoulders and arms before finally resting against her breasts. Taking a nipple between your middle and ring fingers respectively you roll the two nubs between your digits, before pulling her body closer to yours and whispering into her ear:

“Baby….fuck I’m gonna cum soon....”  
“Mmmmm yes...nnnfff fuck...c-c’mon fill my poor booty with your thick…..nnnn….th-thick load!”  
She moans her reply back at you as she turns her head slightly to face you, her eyes glazed over with lust, small teary pinpricks at the corners of her tear ducts. The drool dripping from her mouth showing she’s been enjoying this a lot more than she had initially been letting on.  
You move your face to the side of her neck, grazing her skin with your lips and teeth. Before biting your mark onto her, suckling deep at her flesh as you grip two of her arms in your hands and pull her back as your orgasm is about to tip into her tightest hole.

“M...Muffet….FUCK!”  
You moan loudly as you burst your banked up cum into her tight hole, feeling your hard cock twitch and throb. Her own body tenses up as she squeaks and shudders, orgasming herself it would seem, crying your name out loud as she does so.

Panting heavily, you let go of her arms and pull out, before collapsing on the bed next to her.  
For a while you both just lay there, exhausted but satisfied.

“D-damn, that was fuckin’ amazing” you say, letting out a saticfied sigh.  
“Mmmh yeah… you did a good job, darning” she replies in a cute sleepy voice, as she moves closer and snuggles up to you.  
You wrap your arms around her, gently running the fingers of your right hand through her soft black hair.  
As you lay there holding each other, you feel yourself slowly drifting off to sleep, tired from the naughty fun the two of you’ve just had.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes ^.^'   
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
